


24 Hours

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost death, Friendship, Gen, No one dies though, Post-Canon, Protective Iwaizumi, angsty, protect soft boi oikawa, protective hanamaki, protective matsukawa, they love Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: Oikawa had noticed Matsukawa and Hanamaki were ignoring him, even Iwaizumi.Did he do something wrong?





	1. Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you like it~  
edit: alright so guys sorry for being cruel HAHA XD I kinda posted the unfinished work so uhm-  
I feel bad y'all XDD  
gomenasai for breaking your hearts XDD

"Makki, Mattsun, good morning!" Oikawa cheerfully shouted, But he kind of noticed the way Hanamaki and Matsukawa just glanced at him.   
"EH? something wrong??" He walked beside and carefully examined them, but this made the two friends turn their heads. _Did I do something wrong? _Oikawa thought.  
  
"Shittykawa!" He heard Iwaizumi and he quickly ran to him, "Iwa-chan! what happened to Mattsun and Makki??" The setter pouted. "Maybe you did something since your the type to tease people"  
"Well, not all the time! Mean Iwa-chan" He pretended to pout but he felt pain knowing his two best friends in the entire world, were ignoring him. So he just continued walking to his classroom.  
  
  
Lunch came in, and Oikawa decided to talk to them again. but as he tried to approach them, Hanamaki and Matsukawa quickly walked away. This made the captain's heart shattered.  
  
_What did I do? _

_Did I do something wrong? _

_Did I annoy them?_

_Did I hurt them?_  
  
_wait... hurt?_  
  
Oikawa shooked his head, no he can't hurt his friends, he tries to remember, but he can't. He looked for Iwaizumi, the one who can help him, he was always there for Oikawa.  
And finally, he saw Iwaizumi, but he's not alone.

_He's talking to Mattsun and Makki?_

_Are they laughing together, did I really do something to hurt them?_ Oikawa's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth. He runs to the boy's bathroom and looked into the mirror.

_Maybe they're just talking about me or maybe they're just talking about something that doesn't involve me_. Yeh, he could go with the second choice. He washed his face and looked at the mirror.

Oh, how he hates himself, so sensitive. Oikawa widened his eyes as the realization hit him,

Maybe that's why Matsukawa and Hanamaki were ignoring him, he's too sensitive,

_ maybe Iwa-chan too, maybe he got annoyed with me  
_

Oikawa opened the sink with full force and slam the water against his face. He feels like crying. So he cried, he cried and cried until there were no more tears left for him to cry.  
He really treasures his friends. He heard the bell had rung so he wiped his tears roughly and went out to go to his classroom, not bothering to look for Iwa-chan.

He can't focus in class because, well number 1, he can't stop thinking about the situation, and number 2, he didn't eat his lunch. Well, he forgot to eat it due to being busy crying in the classroom.  
He sighed and tried to focus on what they're sensei is teaching. He can't wait to go home, he's not excited to go to practice anymore. But he'll go cause coach might get mad. 

He exhaled a loud sigh,

Class ended and he went to practice. He changed and started to practice his serves, but it was unusually off today. And most of the team had noticed it.

"Shittykawa" He heard Iwaizumi, yet he chose to ignore it. He heard a sigh

"Oikawa" shit, He's serious " Yes Iwa-chan?" He smiled, but Iwaizumi knows its fake. "Did something happened that made your serves a bit off today?" 

_God, Iwa-chan, it's already obvious, _"Nope, everything's fine!" He smiled and did his signature pose. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and exhaled a deep sigh.

"By the way, where were you earlier? I didn't see you, did you eat your lunch?" Oikawa chuckled lightly,_ Oh Iwa-chan, his now new mother_.

"Yep I ate but there's a cute girl that confessed to me, so I was gone." He was flattered by the confession, but he respectfully declined because he wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet.

"I'm perfectly fine Iwa-chan!" Oikawa quickly assured him before he gets another scolding from him.

  
"Make sure you idiot." Oikawa can feel the concern despite his mean words, well that's Iwaizumi, his best friend for long. Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously and went back to practice.  
He's so tired, both mentally and physically, now this? Oikawa had been experiencing a lot of problems these past few days, like how Iwa-chan and the rest are going to separate once they reached college. And how his family had been fighting lately, and how they didn't make his team to the nationals.

_wait, Is it because of that I had been ignored? _Oikawa feels his head getting dizzy and his stomach hurting. He didn't eat his lunch so he feels sick all of a sudden.  
He quickly informed the coach, he's coach agreed but got curious knowing Oikawa was always the last one to leave the gym.  
Oikawa explained he was feeling sick. So the coach let him go.

He informed Iwaizumi that he was going home, "My mother needs me home now, see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!"   
"Alright, tell auntie I said hi, and be careful on your way home." The captain smiled and waved goodbye.

But before he leaves, he quickly glanced at his two friends, but still laughing, heads turned away from Oikawa. He walked outside the gym with a broken heart.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down-

It was a bit dark, Oikawa didn't mind because he's feeling sick lately. His hand clutching his stomach, since he had been eating less since last week.  
He planned to buy a milk bread to make him better, so he went to a near convenience store and bought two milk bread. But as he buys, he saw some creampuffs.

_Makki loves this,_ he instantly thought of Makki, he furrowed his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. After much thinking, he went to buy some creampuffs as an apology.  
He'll just buy Mattsun a gift tomorrow. As he got out, he noticed that the stars and moon were already out.  
He then let out his phone to text his mom but cursed as soon he didn't felt the solid matter on his back pocket. _I must have forgotten it at home._

He was walking a bit fast to not make her mother worry when he bumped into someone. He quickly looked at the stranger and muttered a sorry.  
But as he turned away, the stranger grabbed his wrist.

Oikawa's eyes had widened, a frown appeared on his face. His heart beats faster, and he began trembling. Of course, a man grabbing you, in the dark, while you're feeling sick.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy" The man had smirked.

" What do you want" Oikawa spoke a bit faster indicating he's nervous.  
Oikawa can't identify who the man is because he's wearing a creepy mask, but his eyes were horrifying. 

"Well that's straight-up rude you know, I just want to tell you're beautiful" A man around the age of twenty spoke, making Oikawa shivered.  
  
" T-thank you, but I need to go h-home now," _Shit_, Oikawa thought panicked, he had stuttered. The man chuckled.

"_My friends also thought you're beautiful_" The man had grinned, Oikawa can feel the man's gaze on him. Dang, all he wanted was to go home and eat his milk bread. 

_ wait wait ?!_  
  
what the-

_other friends?!_

Oikawa had shaken violently as he sees two other men walking to him. He can't scream for help since there was no one around, and they were in the middle of a park.  
Plus, he left his phone at home and Iwaizumi and the others aren't here.

The man holding his wrist suddenly punches Oikawa in the stomach. Oikawa groaned and fell on his knees while clutching his stomach tightly

_Shit that hurts! _

Oikawa felt another pain as he was kicked in the body, the bigger man grabbed his collar and push him against the wall. 

"You know what we want?" The bigger man spoke, Oikawa saw the other guy holding a knife, _Holy shit a knife, I don't want to die yet, I haven't said goodbye!!!  
_Oikawa let out a loud groaned as he felt pain in his lower abdomen, the guy had stabbed him.

"What do you want!?" Oikawa said in a trembling voice, he had enough of this. The bigger man let out a loud laugh, while the other two were chuckling behind him.

"We had been stalking you and your other friends" Oikawa's eyes widened at that statement, he can feel sweat dripping down.

"If I remember correctly you're the pretty guy, the other one is the tall guy with a curly hair, the guy with a strawberry hair, and a bit bulky guy." He's talking about Iwa-chan, Mattsun, and Makki.

"You're also in a volleyball team," The guy wearing a mask had grinned 

No, Oikawa won't let them involve his friends and his team.

"What do you really want?! Leave my friends and my team alone. Don't hurt them! They probably had nothing to do with this, huh?! If you wanted me then fine! Just don't hurt them." Oikawa shouted in anger.

"Aww, but I also want to play with them, it was a miracle that we saw you. Perfect timing too! We had planned to ambush the four of y-" The man with the knife said, but before he can finish it, Oikawa had interrupted him.

" If you want to play with them, just play with me instead, I'm not letting you assholes kill them." Oikawa gritted his teeth in anger. He's so pissed that he doesn't bother the pain in his lower abdomen.

"Oh? sure pretty boy" The three men had chuckled, " One condition though" Oikawa quickly replied, "Don't ever stalk us, a-and, please don't hurt them ." Oikawa said in a desperate voice.

The three men looked at each other for a while, then looked at Oikawa. The bigger man lets go of Oikawa's collar and punches him hard on the cheek.   
Oikawa fell down on the cold ground. The three men all-together continued to punch and kick him.

"Deal," The bigger man said as he kicked Oikawa roughly in the stomach, Oikawa covered his mouth as he coughed up blood. The three men laughed as they saw Oikawa's current condition.  
"Well this is fun," The masked man said as he slammed Oikawa's head with a bottle.

Oikawa can feel the dizziness quickly kicking in. He doesn't care though, he wants his team and his best friends safe, he also doesn't want his family to be involved. Oikawa tried to stand up, but his eyes widen, as he can feel the knife stabbed through his chest.

Oikawa was once again on the cold ground, he coughed up blood and looked up weakly to the three men. 

_Am I going to die? _

_I haven't apologized to Makki and Mattsun yet_

_I haven't said goodbye to Iwa-chan and my family yet_

_I haven't brought my team to the nationals, and I never will_

Oikawa can feel his tears dripping down one by one, he also can feel his eyes slowly closing. The three men continued to laugh and giggle.

_If I'll die today, I just want Iwa-chan, Mattsun, Makki, my team, my family, and the people who supported me, that I loved them and I'm thankful for them._

Oikawa smiled as he can feel his eyes starting to close. He looked up through the sky.A beautiful night sky full of stars and a shining moon, which Oikawa deeply loves.   
_I hope the aliens will come and get me hehe,_ Oikawa smiled painfully and glance one last time at the sky, as he heard someone called his name.

_"**TOORU!!!**"_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL-  
I hope you enjoyed this angsty fic
> 
> sorry not sorry :P


	3. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is still here-

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ASSHOLES!" Iwaizumi shouted with pain and anger filled in his voice. He quickly ran to where Oikawa is, Matsukawa and Hanamaki behind him.

"We already called the cops!" Hanamaki shouted, his voice trembling, he lied to make the bad guys go away.

"So you better get the fuck away from him!" Matsukawa followed suit. But the three men were not scared.

"So what? we can beat you that easily." The man with the knife laughed,

He ran towards Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi may not be that strong, but at least he got some brain. He quickly dodged it  
and punched the man in the stomach hard. The man completely lost his balance as his head hit a pole. Hanamaki trying to get close to Oikawa but he can't, the bigger man was blocking him.

Hanamaki's heart was beating fast as he saw blood from Oikawa's body, "OIKAWA!" He quickly called out again but Oikawa hasn't heard him. 

_Fuck, he's unconscious, _Hanamaki gritted,

"LET ME GET TO HIM!" He shouted at the man whos was blocking him. The man chuckled and pushed him away.  
Hanamaki is so pissed, his anger hit its breaking point. His eyes hurriedly scanned the ground looking for something, he smirked once he had found it.

_Perfect_, He thought as he picked up the large rock and threw it at the man's head. Since Hanamaki is a great thrower, he threw it on point, not missing him.  
The man was surprised but he was unable to dodge it. So he groaned in pain and fell down on his knees. Hanamaki kicked him in his stomach, which made him coughed.  
  


Hanamaki quickly ran over to Oikawa and hugged him tightly.

"Oikawa? Oikawa? Hey Oikawa!!" Hanamaki spoke and shook him lightly.

He looked to see if he's still breathing, he had put his two fingers around Oikawa's wrist. 

_He's still there, thank goodness, but it's faint_, Hanamaki let out a sigh, he was relieved they weren't too late. 

"Tooru, please stay with us, p-please..." He spoke in small sobs. He had managed to cover up the blood and he quickly took out his phone and called 110

"HANAMAKI LOOKED OUT" Matsukawa had shouted, the man with the masked had a bottle, ready to smash Hanamaki in the head.  
Hanamaki's eyes were wide, he quickly hugged Oikawa tighter. 

Matsukawa had managed to throw a brick at the man before he can smash Hanamaki. Matsukawa threw it successfully as the man had dropped the bottle and yelp out in pain.

"It's no use fighting these stupid kids. Let's get out of here before the cops will arrive," The bigger man said and they all ran away while limping.

Matsukawa ran to Oikawa's side and held his hand. 

"DAMMIT OIKAWA, DON'T LEAVE US NOW" Matsukawa shouted through his sobs. He quickly looked at all his injuries, he then turns to look at Hanamaki.

"Did you already called 110?" Hanamaki nodded and tried to treat Oikawa's other wounds. Iwaizumi is on the other side beside Hanamaki.

"Tooru? Tooru! Stay with us please, a bit longer, p-please..." Iwaizumi's voice was shaky. He was shaking violently. Tears were dripping continuously. He was afraid to lose his best friend.  
He can't lose him. He hasn't treated Oikawa his milk bread yet! He promised Oikawa a lot of things.

But how can he fulfilled those promises if the person he had promised is going to die?! 

_No, I can't think of him dying right now. There's still hope_. He assured himself. Tears still dripping down. He glanced at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, their faces are full of regret and sadness

"Hanamaki, can I hold Oikawa?" He asked Hanamaki, luckily Hanamaki wiped his tears and moved to where Matsukawa is. Matsukawa quickly hugged Hanamaki and sobbed violently.

"Makki... dammit. If we knew this was going to happen we could have canceled the fucking dare!" Matsukawa shouted in regret. Iwaizumi knew about this but the meme duo begged him not to tell.  
He can't really blame this whole situation on them, it was unexpected.

Hanamaki just cried beside Matsukawa. Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa tighter and whispered many '_dammit Oikawa you're really careless, Oikawa please wake up and be safe, Oikawa...don't leave us you idiot, and I love you dumbass'  
_

The ambulance had come, the paramedics had taken care of Oikawa as he was put in the stretcher. The three boys looked as the ambulance drove off.

"Let's get a taxi." Iwaizumi said, the other two nodded and together they took a taxi to the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST FINISHED! I hope you guys enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading it.  
I really appreciated it, love you guys!!! <3
> 
> My twitter is https://twitter.com/QueenKousie18  
Go follow me if you want ! :))


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm alive!  
I hope you enjoyed this fic. To much fluff though! haha XD

  
Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness. He's surrounded by white walls.

_Where am I? My head hurts. What happened?_

_Oh, right, I was stabbed. _Oikawa got up slowly but groaned in pain because of his wound. 

He wants to get out. He couldn't handle hospitals.

His eyes widened as he saw his best friend, sleeping quietly on a chair right beside his bed.

"Iwa-chan?" He murmured. Oikawa then smiled, knowing Iwaizumi cared for him deeply.  
Even if there are times where Iwaizumi is being mean to him, Oikawa knows Iwaizumi will punch someone if they ever hurt him. He's really thankful for Iwaizumi.

He then looked to his left, where his mouth gape, and eyes staring shockingly to the two bodies sleeping on the couch.  
Hanamaki's head leaning into Matsukawa's shoulder.   
He was shocked to see them. Oikawa then suddenly felt a warm feeling all over him.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki cared for him. 

Oikawa then smiled brightly, his friends cared for him. 

While the three were sleeping, Oikawa played with his hands to pass some time. He doesn't want his Iwa-chan, Mattsun, and Makki waking up, knowing they are tired.   
Well, Oikawa guessed they were tired, just by the looks of it. 

Oikawa enjoyed the view of his friends sleeping. If only he had his phone with him, he would take a thousand pictures of them, either blackmail or memories. 

Oikawa laughed, knowing they will all graduate and go their separate ways. Oikawa cherished every moment they have, including his team.

Oikawa felt something move on his right side,

_Oh, Iwa-chan is awake._ Oikawa smiled at the thought

_Oh wait, I feel like I'm going to get scold_. Oikawa chuckled with fear

"Oikawa...?" Iwaizumi mumbled as he rubs his eyes. 

"Hi, sleeping beauty" Oikawa genuinely smiled at him, Iwaizumi didn't mind the teasing as he hugged Oikawa.  
  


Oikawa was shocked for a second but later wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi.  
They stayed like that for a while until Oikawa noticed his neck getting wet. He realized Iwaizumi was crying, he can feel him shaking.   
Oikawa broke the silence.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa tightens his arms around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi let go of him and look into Oikawa.

Beautiful green eyes staring into soft brown eyes. Iwaizumi's cheeks wet from crying. 

  
  
"Tooru" Iwaizumi smiled while tears are dripping down on his face.

"Don't scare me like that, I almost lost you" Iwaizumi said in a comforting, hush voice.

“Remember our promise?” Oikawa only nodded in response. He had noticed Iwaizumi can be fragile like him.

“We promised we will go stargazing, though we haven’t done that since we’re really busy lately.” Iwaizumi had looked away, but still holding one of Oikawa’s hands.

They were kids when Oikawa looked up in the beautiful, dark but calming night.  
There were many stars, he was with Iwaizumi at that time, and they agreed that they would stargaze every night. The two of them made a pinky promise, Iwaizumi was against with the pinky promise at first, saying that it was childish, but Oikawa made him agree by saying that it was once in a blue moon So they did the pinky promise while looking at the beautiful stars above them.

“But how can I stargaze if you’re not here with me?” Iwaizumi was sobbing, his hands trembling while holding Oikawa’s soft hands.

He was really scared, the thought of losing your best friend, Iwaizumi can’t think of that. Oikawa is his captain, his setter, his partner, his support, his pillar, his family, but most importantly, his best friend.

“What would I do if I lose you?” Green eyes staring again at Oikawa, the only thing Oikawa can do is hug him.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi even tighter. Iwaizumi let go and wiped his tears.

“I’m going to call the nurse. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are still asleep.” Iwaizumi stood up and went through the door.

“In the meantime, rest,” Iwaizumi instructed him, Oikawa chuckled and nodded.

The nurse came, together with the doctor, and told Oikawa what happened. Oikawa needs to be careful since his wounds are not yet fully healed. He needs to rest more. His bruises weren’t that severe, thankfully, he can still play volleyball since his legs weren't damaged, only his head and his chest.  
The doctor said he may experience headache, or he may experience with focusing and remembering, but it won’t last long. He also told Oikawa he may leave the hospital for the next two days since they have to examine him again for any injuries or any problems.

The doctor gave Oikawa and his friends a reassuring smile and left.

Oikawa had heard Iwaizumi let out a relieved sigh. He also had noticed Matsukawa and Hanamaki are awake.

“Tooru you’re awake!” Hanamaki smiled, the sun from the window reflecting Hanamaki’s beautiful eyes, a bit glossy and teary though.

“I was awake before the two of you,” Oikawa had managed to laugh despite the pain on his chest. 

“Tooru, we wanted to…” Matsukawa looks uneasy, but Hanamaki gave him a small but comforting smile.

“We wanted to apologize, for ignoring you.” Hanamaki continued the sentence. He went to Oikawa’s side of the bed and hugged him.

Oikawa hugged him back, even tighter, patting Hanamaki’s back.

“Makki, It’s okay, “ Oikawa murmured but Matsukawa heard him.

“Tooru, shut up.” Matsukawa said, a little louder than expected

“It’s not fair, we ignored you, we know that hurts a lot, especially you, having a soft side.” Matsukawa looked away as he fiddled his hands.

“It was only a dare,” Hanamaki smiled,

“A dare of ignoring Oikawa Tooru for 24 hours.“ Matsukawa, now beside him, ruffled his hair.

“Hey stop it Mattsun!” Oikawa whined, “Not my hair!”

Oikawa was still cheery even after the incident. Now Oikawa knows why they were ignoring him, he kept thinking about what horrible reason it might be, only finding out it was a dare.

“Sorry, we didn’t tell you, I hope you didn’t think anything bad or unreasonable.” Hanamaki continued, looking at soft brown eyes.

Oikawa froze, he let out a small laugh as he played with his fingers.

“Don’t tell me you blame yourself just because of a stupid dare, shittykawa?” Iwaizumi glared at him.

“Uhm, maybe… a little?” Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed with a concerned look on him. Hanamaki eyed Matsukawa as the both of them creating a frown through their face.

Silence had passed for a minute before Matsukawa went to the other side of the bed to hug Oikawa tightly.

He smiled and hugged him back, “Idiot” Matsukawa murmured.

“Sorry for making you feel that way, I also hope you didn’t take our jokes and teases to your heart.” Oikawa suddenly laughed,

“Nah, I love your stupid jokes,” Oikawa grinned, Matsukawa chuckled and messed up his hair again.

“Don’t scare us like that, okay?” He softly said, staring onto Oikawa’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Dude, you don’t know how freaky it was seeing you unconscious on the ground.” Hanamaki frowned. “And this huge asshole won’t let me get to you, I was furious”

_What? Oh right, those guys!_

“Three people had followed me, they threatened me, and those guys also said that they were stalking us! And even the team!” Oikawa hurriedly said to his friends, panic filling him again

“I was scared… that they might do s-something to y-you guys.” He sniffled, Matsukawa circling and patting him on the back.

“W-we made a deal… If they hurt or b-beaten me up they’ll leave y-you, the team or even our families.” Oikawa is now a sobbing mess, his hands trembling and body shaking. He had imagined the pain he felt. He doesn’t want to experience that again. The fear he went through, he can’t ever forget that.  
He thought he was going to die that day, the blade made a lot of damage.

Three of his friends are now by his side, Iwaizumi comforting the trembling hands, softly holding it. Matsukawa patting and making circles on his back, making the shaking boy calm down. Hanamaki whispering softly, saying that he’s okay, he’s not alone and he’s safe.

“Hey, shhh don’t worry we’ll protect you, okay?” Hanamaki’s voice is soft, like a mother speaking to her child. He then chuckled, making Oikawa’s shoulders lose tension, his body is not shaking anymore.

“Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, or the team, we’re here,” Iwaizumi assured him

“Iwaizumi and his muscles can handle them.” Matsukawa grinned, later on, turned into a laugh

“Shut up” Iwaizumi looked away, his cheeks turning into the color of a tomato. Oikawa laughed, it was genuine and true. His three idiotic friends, well only two since Iwaizumi’s a bit mature, are there for him, which makes Oikawa really happy.

“See? Just smile, it looks good on you.” Matsukawa brightly said, Hanamaki seems to agree since he nodded and smirked. Iwaizumi softly smiled at him.

Oikawa’s smile reached onto his ears, his cheeks red from the compliment, and eyes teary from the love he had received from his friends.

After he had calmed down, Iwaizumi pointed at the gifts and a volleyball that was on the table.

“I forgot to mention it when you woke up, but the team was worried about you, so they made something for you,” Iwaizumi smiled then handed Oikawa a volleyball.

Though It was no ordinary volleyball, it has a message written for him, even their coaches.

Oikawa smiled before he read the messages.

_Hello Oikawa-san, I hope you’re okay now! We miss you, it’s weird without you encouraging us during practice. You gave us a scare. Get well soon, we’ll be waiting for you.  
-Watari Shinji _

Oikawa’s eyes are a bit glossy now, he continued reading the others.

_Oikawa-san, I pray you a fast recovery. You scared us when we found out you were almost murdered. Don’t scare us again senpai, especially I still need your advice on things and volleyball. Please rest well.  
-Yahaba Shigeru _

“Aww Yahaba-chan,” Oikawa felt his smile widened just by reading their messages. He glanced at his three friends, smiling like an idiot. He continues.

_Oikawa-senpai! I wish you a fast healing. I’m sorry for what happened to you, I hope it doesn’t happen again. That was really scary. I hope you’re okay now senpai! We’ll be ready once you come back  
-Kindaichi Yuutarou_

Oikawa chuckles at his kouhai’s message.

_Hello Oikawa-san, We wish you a fast recovery. Please be careful next time. When coach announced about your condition and what had happened, the team was shocked, it was really…  
scary. The thirds years had happened to think about this gift, apparently, we all agreed.  
Even Kyoutani-san agreed to do this. We will practice hard, so please encourage us! Thank you Oikawa-san, rest well.  
-Kunimi Akira_

Oikawa’s tears started to drip slowly, still smiling though.

_ Have a fast recovery, Yahaba just forced me to write, what’s the point of writing it? I could just tell it. Nevermind this is much better actually. Be careful next time you troublesome captain. Everyone was worried you idiot, don’t make them worry. Watch where you’re going next time. Take care.  
-Kyoutani Kentarou_

Oikawa smirked, Yahaba probably wrote his name since it’s a different handwriting. Though even through his harsh words, Oikawa felt happy.

“Silly Mad dog-chan” He chuckled. His three friends now laughing beside him.

“There’s more.” Matsukawa pointed at the other side of the ball.

_OIKAWA-SAN. WE WERE SCARED, PLEASE BE OKAY. COME BACK TO THE COURT.  
-Yuda Kaneo_

_Oikawa-san, we wish you a fast healing. We will be waiting.  
-Sawauchi Motomu_

_Please cheer up Oikawa-san, we will be here for you, please have a fast recovery  
-Shido Heisuke _

Oikawa smiled like an idiot, tears dripping on his cheeks.

“Look it’s from our coaches.” Matsukawa chuckled

_Oikawa, have a fast recovery. I trust you. Guide the team until their independent. Be careful next time . Rest well and be safe as always._

_ -Coach Irihata_

_Oikawa, you’re a brave young man, but I hope for you to be careful, okay? I think everyone is not ready for your departure. Catch up some rest and wish you a fast healing.  
-Coach Mizoguchi_

Oikawa smiled at the two messages.  
_Really coach? Departure?_ Oikawa laughed at his thought

“Oikawa you haven’t read our messages yet,” Hanamaki smirked and handed Oikawa a letter. It was a cute letter, galaxy-themed and alien stickers. The three of them drew their zodiac signs on the front.

Iwaizumi drew a Gemini constellation. Matsukawa drew a Pisces constellation while Hanamaki drew an Aquarius constellation.

All of them are pretty good at drawing it, Oikawa was surprised about that.

“Our messages don’t fit anymore so the three of us put it all in the letter.” Matsukawa gestured him to open the letter.

Oikawa followed the latter’s words. The letter inside is still galaxy-themed but now filled with stars and planets. Oikawa smiled as he took a look at the picture that was posted beside a small pouch.

It was them when they were stargazing. It was a cold night, Oikawa complaining about the cold while Iwaizumi is scolding him of forgetting his scarf. The former just pouted and the meme duo laughing beside them. Well, it was worth it in the end, they saw many stars. They even got to see Orion.

All of them have copies of their pic. Matsukawa smirking while Hanamaki sticking his tongue out. Iwaizumi chuckling, and Oikawa doing a peace sign. Behind them is a wonderful night sky with plenty of stars, or rather, constellations.

Oikawa sneaked into the pouch and took out 3 small papers that were folded.

“Consider that as our remembrance too,” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair. “Iwa-chan stop!!!”

They all laughed and Oikawa read the letters.

_Yo Oikawa! _

_I hate youuuuuu :< You scared all of us. Good thing we came really quickly, if it wasn’t for Iwaizumi telling us we should check up on you, you’re probably dead by now. I don’t want to imagine that. I get chills just thinking about that, yeesh!_

_ Even if we tease you or make jokes about you or your hair, (hehe:p) just so remember we care deeply about you, get that through your mop-like hair haha XD.   
Dumbass be careful next time, If you’re going to walk alone in the middle of the night, just call us, we’ll be there, consider it dramatic but if it’s you or your safety, we are coming. There’s no stopping us. Cause baby we gonna kill people~  
loll just kidding hahaha XDD. _

_Take care idiot~ We lab youuu muwah muwah _ _(; _

_Hanamaki Takahiro <333 (Your beloved Makki)_

Oikawa looked at Makki and laughed. The latter was smiling and throwing some kisses at him. “Makki, ew!” Oikawa laughed, “You love it anyway,” Oikawa smiled at the response.  
Oikawa continued reading the next message.

_Hey Oiks,_

_Sorry for pranking you, we maybe… sort of took it too far. We were too insensitive. Hope you can forgive us._

_ The day you got beaten up, hell, that experience is really horrible and scary. Like one hour ago you just saw your best friend then later found out they got beaten. We ran as fast as we could when you didn’t pick up your phone. We went to your house, but your mother said you haven’t gotten home and you left your phone, she was worried, so we promised her we will find you. As we ran my heart beats faster, you know I sometimes overthink right? Like all the situations could possibly happen. _  
When we finally found you, you don’t know how scared I was. We made a quick plan then went over to you. Fighting them was hard, but in the end, I’m glad you survive. We all are.  
Dumbass you need to be careful, alright? Iwaizumi’s already old enough, don’t make him more old haha XDD kidding aside, stay safe at all times.

_Much love from us you idiot <33, we love you _

_Matsukawa Issei :P ( Your dear Mattsun)_

Jokes aside from the letter, the good looking setter appreciated his message. He glanced at Matsukawa, hands rubbing the back of his neck while looking away. Oikawa knows the latter is not a sentimental type of person. He continued reading the last message.

_Hey shittykawa_

_Fuck you, you dumbass. That was probably my worst memory. Like really worst. You probably know how we got there so let me add some more info. As we ran, you don’t know how angry and nervous I was, all could happen but I kept thinking about positive things, I was wrong. We found you when we bump into a lady, Hanamaki quickly asked her if she had seen a tall young man, with brown hair. The kind lady told us about what she saw earlier regarding you, so we ran as fast as we could. Still shocked when she mentioned there are other people_

_We finally fucking found you, though scared that we may be too late, but glad you’re still fighting. I am so frustrated and angry that I could kill those assholes in a minute. It was probably dangerous to just jump in, so we made a quick plan about it. _

_The way to the hospital is nerve-racking. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were really guilty you know. Matsukawa sobbed quietly. Hanamaki told me if they knew this was going to happen, they wouldn’t do the dare. I feel really bad, but I’m also guilty._

_I'm your fucking best friend, I’m really sorry I wasn’t there by your side. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry…_

_I’ll kill them once I find them. That was too much, stalking then beating you up? I’m gonna fucking kill them._

_When we were at the hospital, we all prayed for you to survive. I was so nervous you trash. Don’t go yet, always remember our promise when we were kids._

_Till’ death do us part _

_Stay safe idiot, I’m always here when you need it. Don’t be scared anymore, we’ll protect you. Rest well_

_I love you _

_Iwaizumi Hajime (Your one and only, Iwa-chan)_

Oikawa is now sobbing furiously, he knew Iwaizumi is not the sentimental type too, but he deeply appreciated his message, straight to the heart.

He felt a hand on his back, it was Iwaizumi.

The ace rubbed his back and smiled at him softly, his eyes shining through the sunset of the window. Without saying anything, he hugged his setter, squeezing him tightly.

Oikawa hugged him back. “Hey, not fair! Iwaizumi give some space” Hanamaki chuckled, he then hugged Oikawa from the side. Matsukawa followed suit. They all laughed as tears flow on their cheeks.

“Now give us some kisses!” Matsukawa making a kissing face. Oikawa laughed

“Mattsun no!” Hanamaki smirked and laughed at them.

“Though, how long am I asleep?” Oikawa interrupted their fun moments.

“3 days,” Iwaizumi answered honestly. Oikawa widened his eyes.

“Your parents came earlier to see you. After you woke up, I called them, but your father was still working and your mother is at your sister’s place. Your sister and Takeru will visit you tomorrow, your parents will probably come here later night.”Iwaizumi explained.

“The team came to visit you yesterday, giving you the volleyball and flowers. Kyoutani even came!” Hanamaki pointed at his table. Oikawa noticed a vase filled with beautiful flowers.

“Some of your classmates came too, even your fan club. Though your fan club gave you some baked cookies, which I and Makki wanted to eat it but we waited for your decision first.” Matsukawa snickered. Oikawa laughed “No it’s fine! You guys can eat them, I’ll thank them once I go back to school.”

Hanamaki smirked and choose one cookie from the box. “Your classmates gave this to you.” Matsukawa handed Oikawa a picture.

It was their class picture, but behind was full of short messages from all of his classmates, even their sensei got to write a short message.

Oikawa was really overwhelmed by all the love he had received lately.

“Oh, by the way, Kageyama and Ushiwaka messaged me.” Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa’s thoughts.

“You just ruined the good mood Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. The meme duo laughing at the back, Hanamaki almost choked because he was eating and laughing at the same time.

“Shut up dumbass, they just wished you fast healing and wishing you a safe and happy life ahead.” Iwaizumi explained the text he had received from both of their rivals.

“Tell them thanks, and of course I’m gonna have a happy life ahead! I have a supportive family and some idiot friends!” Oikawa smirked.

“Haha funny,” Hanamaki rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t hide his grin.

Oikawa smiled, he looked at his friends, he was really happy. He wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for reading it. This was a fun journey, thank you so so so much guys!!!  
Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
Much love from author-san! Thank you so much!!!! <3  
Please look forward to more of my future fics. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Kudos and comments are appreciated  
I fought writer's block for this fic-  
edit: again sorry, I was tired a post it without realizing hehe


End file.
